mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
Oshar
Main Cities [[Ix]] [[Snowfell]] Description Oshar is the Frigid country North of Orecic, Home of Grizzly Bear Clan, and the only country in the empire to have banned magic. The people are resilient and utilitarian. Population Total: Ix: Snowfell: Small Towns: Remaining Tribes: Crime Geography Mostly frigid land with groups of trees for cover from the wind. Shrubbery is rare and snow hills are common, walking through Oshar is slow during all seasons that are not summer. There are some mountains and cliffs in the north though. Guilds '''Renegades:''' reminants of the tribe of the traitor tribe, They still know the secrets of Osharian Storm Magic. Led by Nahk Sihgneg who is on a mission to unite the tribes in his own image, and can use Osharian storm magic without dying. (He is half fey.) '''Grizzly Bear Clan:''' The police force of Snowfell and the mercenary group known across the empire for playing their own ballads, fierce loyalty and battle prowess. Holidays Religion The people of Oshar put little emphasis on the gods but it's common for civilians to have shrines to the [[Empress of Ice]]. General Culture General Outlook Outlook of the United Empire The Osharians welcome the Empire, for the older races still remember the frequent wars that happened between different tribes, and although they pass on traditions they remember the lives lost; However this longing for stability tends to be opposed by long standing affronts to family honour and long last grudges. Notes on Magic Magic is Illegal in oshar. Before the reckoning it was as warm as the falklands, however this changed when during the reckoning the empire discovered the secret to Osharian Storm Magic. Oshar was the first area conquered by the Gimballians, however the empire was having difficulty subdueing Oshar for many reasons. Firstly, unlike the other countries there was no central government to tell them to stand down after the capital was taken, and even if one tribe was defeated there was 100 to still attack. secondly they didnt have a mental advantage because the various tribes were so independant they didn't all hear of other tribes being killed by a giant warforged to lessen spirits. Also the giant warforged was not very effective against nomadic civilisations who had no permanent builds to destroy. And lastly the Osharian Storm magic, A secret magic wherein the users channel their power together by playing "the forbiddan song" to temporarily merge the ice realm of the feywild with the mortal plane. However merging of the planes are not meant to last long or be summoned by mortals and so the casters of this spell usually die in the process. So the spell was exclusively used by the last members of a dying tribe to honour their tribe by killing as many of the enemy as possible. The spell creates a super storm, a blizzard of epic size with winds that blow over people, lightning from the sky, and cow sized hail. The turning point occured when the empire took over a tribe lost to time (now known only as the traitors) who, in exchange for their lives used the secrets of Osharian Storm magic on other tribes for the empire. The gimballians abused this magic, using it as a first resort rather than a last dominating the Osharian tribes by using every member of the traitor tribe to cast the magic losing the knowledge of the magic in the process and turnining the land forever cold because of feywild merge abuse. After stability came and the Osharians were deciding on laws they decided to ban all magic, for the magic had cost so much. The Osharians pay tribute to this event by each having their own instrument, which they take care of with as much care as their weapon and own body. (the secret is that the Osharians have a secret group who are still nomadic bardbarians and can cast the magic) System of Government Notes